My Regret to Hyung
by PusSparKyuELF301
Summary: Ketika keegoisan membuat kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai/aku benci sifat egoisku/Donghae hyung jeongmal mianhaeyo…(summary gagal , )
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ketika keegoisan membuat kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai/aku benci sifat egoisku/Donghae hyung jeongmal mianhaeyo…(summary gagal ^,^)

Rate : T

Cast : Kyuhyun Super junior (main cast)

Donghae Super Junior

Sungmin Super Junior

Pairing : Dongkyu, Kyumin

Warning : Ini adalah ff gaje, abal, kacau, alur yang bener-bener ngaco, typo's dan mungkin gak layak baca, tapi author mohon direview ya?

Let's read! Hope you enjoy….

Chapter 1

Kyuhyun pov;

Aku memandang keluar, pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat luar biasa dari sini. Hotel ini memang menarik. Sore yang tenang dengan langit merah jingga membuat suasana menjadi semakin damai. Huft, damai, keadaan ini justru sangat berbanding terbalik dengan peraaanku saat ini.

Beberapa pesan masuk, dari si prevent sialan itu ternyata. Sudah kuduga ia akan mengirim sms tak berguna ini, apa lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya? Aku menghela nafas, keadaan ini sungguh membuatku frustasi. Aku tahu betapa aku sangt bergantung pada si prevent sialan itu. Aku tak bicara pada orang lain selain dia, aku tidak berkeluh-kesah selai hyung-ku, dia temanku, dia penjagaku, tapi sekarang dia jadi beda pengertiannya. Dia bukan lagi hyung-ku teman ataupun pelindung, aku membencinya!

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku menginap di hotel. Hehe, ayahku mungkin sudah kelimpungan mencariku, bodyguard-nya pasti sudah pada berpetualang keliling Seoul. Sebenarnya bukan maksudku ingin membuat ayah khawatir. Kalau ayah ingin menyalahkan, salahkan saja Donghae si prevent itu. Salah dia tidak mau pergi dari rumah, jadi aku yang pergi. Melihat wajahnya itu hanya akan membuatku mual. Oke, ini memang sedikit berlebihan.

Walaupun sudah tahu, aku tetap terkejut juga melihat bebarapa mobil masuk melewati gerbang hotel. Sudah kuduga, pasti Donghae. Dia memang pengecut.

Dalam waktu 5 menit orang-orang itu sudah sampai kamarku. Aku anak yang penurut maka kukemasi barang-barangku dan pulang. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa lama-lama sembunyi.

'' Kyu, kau tidak melawan?'' tanyanya. Aku masih diam memegang pintu mobil, tapi kurasa pertanyaan itu tidak harus kujawab. Aku masuk. Pertanyaannya tadi membuatku merasa aku adalah anak yang suka memberontak.

Donghae duduk di sampingku dan dengan menyebalkan bertanya ini-itu seolah-olah tidak ada dosa yang ia semudah itu ia lupa dengan kesalahannya?

Flash Back

Aku berjalan berkeiling di kantor appa. Itulah yang kulakukan jika aku ingin bertemu Donghae atau hanya sekedar membuang bosan.

Beberapa karyawan wanita berjalan di dekatku lalu menundukkan kepalanya, aku menunduk sambil tersenyum kaku. Kulihat mereka berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa melihatku. Terserah apa yang mau mereka katakan. Tanpa disangka, dari arah belakang kau ditabrak oleh sesuatu. Berlembar-lembar dokumen dan jilidan-jilidan jatuh berserakan kulihat juga tas kotak makannya jatuh. Gadis itu masih berlutut dengan tas punggung yang besar sambil memunguti buku-buku dan kertas-kertasnya. Aku masih kaget saat ia mendongak padaku sambil meminta maaf.

Melihatnya kerepotan begitu dan aku hanya diam saja membuat beberapa orang disekitarku melihatku tak suka. Aku segera berjongkok untuk mengambil kotak makannya dan memberikannya, dia tersenyum sambil berterima kasih. Rambut coklatnya yang pendek dikucir tinggi di belakang. Kulihat poni tipisnya basah oleh keringat, menampakkan kening yang indah.

''Biar kubantu.'' kataku datar tapi jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Dia kembali tersenyum, manis sekali. Segera setelah berterimaka kasiht tumpukkan kertas-kertas itu sudah berpindah ke tanganku. Berat sekali, kurasa beratnya hampir 3 kilo. Pantas gadis ini berkeringat sekali. Tapi itu membuatnya jadi tambah manis.

''Tuan muda ini, putra tuan Cho, kan?'' tanyanya dengan senyum mengembang. Aku terpesona sesaat, sepertinya senyum itu mengandung sihir. Aku mengangguk.

''Saya sedang buru-buru tuan, biar saya bawa sendiri saja.'' Langkahnya memang cepat dan terburu-buru, tapi aku masih belum rela melepas senyumnya. Kukatakan kalau aku akan tetap membantunya lalu dia berkata ' kalau begitu ayo kita berlari!'. Hah? Sungguh konyol, masa aku harus berlari dengan memakai pakaian formal begini sambil membawa tumpukan kertas segini banyaknya? Dia mengambil setengah yang ada padaku lalu menarik tanganku dan berlari. Kupikir ini adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah kulakukan sejak aku terlahir sebagai putra tuan Cho Young Hwan.

Sejak saat itu aku penasaran padanya. Aku mulai dekat dengannya, sampai suatu saat kukatakan aku menyukainya. Tahu apa jawabannya? Dia menyukaiku! Namja mana yang tidak senang saat pernyataan cintanya diterima. Aku senang bukan kepalang.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku berlama-lama dalam kebahagiaan. Buktinya gadis itu berkhianat. Tidak tidak, dia tidak berkhianat karena sejak awal yang dia inginkan adalah Dong hae, Lee Dong Hae! Penjelasan gadis itu seolah membuka kebodohanku. Aku dipermainkan oleh yeoja bermuka polos yang munafik dan namja chingunya yang ikutan munafik!

Donghae pov;

Kyuhyun, ia tidak melihatku sama sekali. Semua pertanyaan yang mungkin akan mencairkan suasana malah membuat suasana jadi makin kaku. Aku tahu ia masih marah padaku, tapi haruskah ia sedingin itu? Kulihat tangannya meremas bajunya, keringat mengucur deras di dahinya. Aku khawatir maka kutanyakan apakah ia baik-baik sajatapi dia malah memalingkan pandangannya keluar. Kulihat peluhnya membasahi rambutnya. ''apa kau sakit?'' kutanyakan lagi. Dia hanya mengambil tisu dan mengelap keringatnya kemudian minum banyak banyak. ''minumlah obatmu!''. Itu saja yang bisa kukatakan. Aku membuang pandanganku keluar jendela. Kyu, tahukah kau aku sangat cemas?

Kyuhyun pov;

Aku terus mengelap keringatku. Kupikir aku akan dehidrasi karena terus berkeringat, jadi aku minum. Tapi hal itu malah membuat dadaku makin sesak. Ini pasti karena stress dan efek keberadaannya di sampingku.

''Minumlah obatmu!'' katanya membuatku makin sebal padanya. Sok perhatian sekali. Cih!aku tidak akan menuruti perintahnya. Salahkan keegoisanku saat ini juga soal kaburku dari rumah. Aku tahu aku egois, aku keras kepala, aku tidak mau mendengarkannya, tapi aku memang begitu.

Suasana rumah menyambutku dingin. Ayah sendiri sudah berdiri di ruang tamu sambil menatapku tajam lalu menceramahiku soal status dan sikap yang haeus kuambil.

''Bla…bla…bla…bla…'' ayahku terus berbicara. Aku hanya mendengarnya malas. Setelah selesai khotbahnya yang panjang, aku segera membungkuk dan pergi ke kamar. Kulihat Donghae hendak mengejarku tapi cepat-cepat aku menuju pintu kamarku dan menutupnya. Aku lelah, kepalaku pusing dan aku mengantuk tapi kurasa dadaku sudah membaik. Aku tidak peduli apa-apa lagi, sekarang aku hanya butuh tidur.

Donghae pov;

Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun terus mengacuhkanku, dia bahkan membuatku beberapa kali dihukum appa. Aku sudah berkali-kali minta maaf dan membujuknya tapi anak itu bahkan lebih keras kepala dari biasanya. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu bahkan membuat appa sangat murkapadaku karena telah menghilangkan sertifikat berharganya. Aku tahu prsisi pelakunya adalah Kyuhyun dan parahnya tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewatiku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan, marah, benci atau jijik? Kuharap bukan pilihan yang ketiga. Kyuhyun memang sering marah tapi ia tidak pernah marah sampai seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggilku pelan.

" Mianhae" entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku. Air mata sudah menggenang di mataku. Kyuhyun diam, dia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dudukku.

" Kumohon.." kataku kembali dengan suara yang kurasa hampir hanya aku saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

" Aku benci padamu hyung. Berhentilah minta maaf dan cepe=at-cepatlah cari cara supaya kau cepat keluar dari hidupku." Nada bicaranya datar dan dingin.

"Ani, aku tidak mau." Dia yang sedari tadi membelakangiku kini memnatapku dengan tatapan yang kurasa sangat menakutkan._'Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuat tatapan seperti itu Kyu?'_

"Kau-"

"Aku harus memenuhi janjiku pada appamu untuk menjagamu. Aku tidak akan pergi." Cepat aku memotong perkataannya.

"Aku benci melihatmu hyung!" bentaknya membuatku sedikit kaget. Dia sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali tapi tetap membuatku sedih.

"Kyu, sebesar itukah salahku? Aku sudah memutuskan gadis itu, bisakah kau lupakan semua dan memulai kehidupan kita seperti dulu?" aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatapnya membuatku malah semakin bersalah.

" Lupakan? Semudah itu harus kulupakan? Hyung, dia cinta pertamaku dan kalian menipuku berbulan-bulan lamanya, dan aku harus melupakannya begitu saja?" dia benar-benar membentak sekarang.

" Kyuhyun-ah!" aku memanggilnya sedikit berteriak. Cepat-cepat kutarik tangannya dan berusaha memeluknya. Tapi dia berhasil mendorongku, membuatku jatuh ke tempat duduk. Aku sengaja tidak menahannya supaya dia puass dan akhirnya luluh hatinya.

" Kyuhyun-ah, kau keterlaluan!"sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncil dari arah pintu. Itu sungmin! Kyuhyun dan aku sama-sama terkejut.

" Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun pelan." Kapan kau pulang?" lanjutnya dengan nada tak ceria.

" Kenapa kau mendorong hyungmu?" masih dengan tatapan tajam Sungmin bertanya. Kulihat Kyuhyun sekilas melihatku kemudian pergi. Aku tahu ia merasa hendak mengejarnya tapi kutahan.

"Nanti saja." Kataku." Dia memang sedang sensitif."

Kyuhyun pov;

Sungmin hyung pulang! Baguslah aku tidak kesepian. Kuharap di hanya akan memihakku dan akan kubuat dia memihakku.

Saat sedang asyik bermain, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari PSPku lalu mematikannya dan berjalan membukakan pintu. Sungmin hyung sudah berdiri disana sambil membawa tas yang sudah dapat kutebak isinya hyung langsung masuk kemudian melempar tas itu ke shofadan membanting tubuhnya di kasur lalu mengambil PSPku dia memainkannya tanpa ijin. Kulihat dia lelah sekali, tapi kenapa dia malah kesini dan bukannya istirahat?

" Apa ini kaset game terbaru?" tanyaku sambil membuta tas yang dilemparkannya tadi. Sungmin hyung hanya melirikku sebentar lalu mengangguk. Wajahnya cemberut. Aku bangkit berjalan ke tempat tidur lalu berbaring di sampingnya.

" Hyung, kau pernah dibohongi tidak?" kulihat ia sudah hampir K.O, aku terkikik.

"Sering." Jawabnya datar.

"Aku juga."

"Wae?"

Aku meceritakannya pada Sungmin hyung—sepupuku yang barupulang dari Taiwan. Dialah satu-satunya hyung lain selain Donghae. Kami sangat akrab dulu, tapi setelah ibuku meninggaldia malah pergi ikut orang tuanya yang pindah ke Taiwan.

Sejak kecil aku memang tidak mempunyai teman selain Sungmin hyung, jadi aku sangat sedih saat dia harus pergi meninggalkanku. Ditambah dengan meninggalnya eomma membuatku semakin sulit bersosialisasi. Karena itulah appa menjadikan Donghae hyung sebagai hyungku. Sejak dia menjadi hyungku, aku benar-benar bergantung padanya, sungguh. Appa semakin percaya padanya dengan menjadikannya manager keuangan di perusahaan appa.

Sungmin hyung melotot tak percaya. " Donghae bukan orang seperti itu." Katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

_'Tahu apa ia soal Donghae?'_ kata-kata itu hanya kubatin. Bisa kabur dia kalau aku bilang begitu.

"Apa ayahmu tahu soal ini?"

"Tenru saja. Tapi dia tidak percaya padaku. Atau mungkin dia tidak ingin mempercayaiku." Kupegang tangannya erat, lau kusandarkan kepalaku ke lengannya.

" Aku mengerti, tapi kurasa kau sedikit….berlebihan"katanya lembut.

aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan melotot tak percaya. Lalu dia tersenyum. Entah bagaimana caranya senyumnya itu seperti mengadung sihir juga, sama seperti senyum gadis itu. Kurasa Sungmin hyung benar, tapi aku sudah kepalang basah. Lagipula sekarang aku punya Sungmin hyung.

Aku tersenyum manis." Hyung kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?". Pertanyaanku itu hanya dijawab senyuman olehnya.

The days after

Hari ini hari yang aneh, aku dikuntit. Tentu menjadi hal yang biasa kalau yang menguntitku adalah gadis-gadis, mengingat wajah tampan ku yang bisa dibilang level tinggi, tapi yang menguntitku kali ini adalah anak-anak! Mau apa coba?

Pada awalnya aku tak begitu menghiraukan mereka, tapi aku mulai risih saat anak-anak itu sembunyi-sembunyi—walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu—mengikutiku seharian. Dua bocah berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun, yang satu berambut keriting dan yang satu berambut lurus. Aku berniat menanyai mereka tapi mereka keburu kabur saat tahu aku melihatnya. Dasar anak-anak.

Udara dingin mulai menusuk tulang, berdiri menatap keluar dari balkon sekarang bukan lagi ide bagus. Aku masuk ke "mantan" ruang keluarga. Kuliaht ayah pulang, penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Apa dia habis dirampok?

"Abbeoji, ada apa?" tak benar-benar niat bertanya, tapi kalimat itu muncul begitu saja dari mulutku. Ayah melihatku sekilas, wajahnya benar-benar kacau dan kelelahan, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Aku masi memandangi pintu kamarnyadari jauh sampai Sungmin hyung mengagetkanku dari belakang. Aku menyeringai, lalu dengan wajah pura-pura takut ia bersembunyi di balik punggungku lalu menggelitiki bagian pinggangku.

"Hyung, hentikan!" sentakku. Dia sedikit tersenyum kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun jadi sepemarah ini?" aku menghela napas kemudian tersenyum.

" Kenapa yah, kau bisa menghilangkan kesedihanku seketika?"

"Oh, jadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang bersedih?" ia tersenyum jahil.

"Wae? Aku juga manusia. Apa aku tidak boleh bersedih?" aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian terlintas sebuah ide." Hyung, kita minum wine yuk?"

Aku mengajaknya duduk di meja "mantan" ruang keluarga. Sungmin hyung duduk tenang disana sedangkan aku mengambi dua botol anggur putih dan dua gelas wine. Setelah itu aku menilik dapur, siapa tahu ada sisa makanan. Benar, aku menemukan beberapa ppotong kimbab. Setelah semua sudah kuletakkan, Sungmin hyung mulai membuka wine tahun '97. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tidak tahu apakah inia adalah efek wine atau karena aku akan minum wine dengan hyungku ini. Dia melihatku cengengesan sambil menunggunya menuangkan cairan anggur itu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" ia melihatku sambil menuangkan wine ke gelasku. Aku menggeleng, tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Aneh."

"Hyung, menyenangkan yah?" dia hanya tersenyum. Kami menyesapi wine sambil terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin hyung membuka pembicaraan."Aku sudah dengar dari Donghae."

T B C

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ketika keegoisan membuat kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai/aku benci sifat egoisku/Donghae hyung jeongmal mianhaeyo…(summary gagal ^,^)

Rate : T

Cast : Kyuhyun Super junior (main cast)

Donghae Super Junior

Sungmin Super Junior

Pairing : Dongkyu, Kyumin

Warning : Ini adalah ff gaje, abal, kacau, alur yang bener-bener ngaco, typo's dan mungkin gak layak baca, tapi author mohon direview ya..

Oh ya, kemarin saya belum memperkenalkan diri secara resmi ya? Heehheehee mian, saya terlalu buru-buru.

Jae ireumi PusSparKyu kalian boleh panggil saya puss, oke? Saya massih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya.* deepbow

Previous Story

Aku mengajaknya duduk di meja "mantan" ruang keluarga. Sungmin hyung duduk tenang disana sedangkan aku mengambi dua botol anggur putih dan dua gelas wine. Setelah itu aku menilik dapur, siapa tahu ada sisa makanan. Benar, aku menemukan beberapa potong kimbab. Setelah semua sudah kuletakkan, Sungmin hyung mulai membuka wine tahun '97. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tidak tahu apakah inia adalah efek wine atau karena aku akan minum wine dengan hyungku ini. Dia melihatku cengengesan sambil menunggunya menuangkan cairan anggur itu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" ia melihatku sambil menuangkan wine ke gelasku. Aku menggeleng, tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Aneh."

"Hyung, menyenangkan yah?" dia hanya tersenyum. Kami menyesapi wine sambil terdiam.

Chapter 2

Tiba-tiba Sungmin hyung membuaka pembicaraan."Aku sudah dengar dari Donghae."

"Kurasa kau berlebihan." Aku diam saja. Kutuang kembali wine ke gelasku." Gadis itu yang sebenarnya membuatmu sakit hati."

"Aku tahu." jawabku akhirnya. "Aku sudah memaafkannya. Tapi aku masih belum biasa bersikap biasa padanya."

" Maaf macam apa itu?" Sungmin hyung kembali menuang anggur ke gelasnya. Ini yang kedua. " Tidak ada maaf yang seperti itu, Kyu."

"Arra, aku akan memaafkannya hyung."

"Sampai kapan? Ini sudah terlalu lama, Kyu."

"Aku sedang berusaha melupakan kesalahannya. Tapi kalau dia terus muncul di depanku, itu jadi sulit. Cobalah mengerti perasaanku, hyung."

"Arra. Aku mengerti."

Satu botol wine telah habis. Baru minum empat gelas, Sungmin hyung sudah mabuk. Dia pergi sambil mengerang kepalanya pusing. Aku terkekeh, kulanjutkan minumku sambil memikirkan perkataan Sungmin hyung tadi. Kurasa dia benar. Terlalu lama.

Flash Back

Donghae pov;

"Awalmua kami hanya berteman biasa. Ia memberiku perhatian lebih daripada sekedar 'teman'. Kami memang menjaga jarak saat sedang bersama Kyuhyun, tentu karena dia yeojachingu Kyuhyun dan aku menghormatinya. Tapi lama-kelamaan hubungan kami semakin dekat. Aku sadar betul apa yang kulakukan, tapi mataku buta, lebih tepatnya—dibutakan—oleh gadis itu. Kami pacaran. Aku pikir ini hanya masalah waktu sampai Kyuhyun putus dengan gadis itu baik-baik. Tapi aku salah.

Suatu hari terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara Kyuhyun dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan gadis itu membeberkan semua rahasia kami termasuk alasan bahwa ia mendekati Kyuhyun hanya agar bisa lebih dekat denganku. Setelah itu dia menghilang begitu saja, seolah-olah ia berhasil menang—telah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun.

Salaku juga. Salahku yang percaya pada gadis itu, salahku yang jatuh cinta padanya, salahku yang bohong pada Kyuhyun, salahku sudah menyakitinya." Kalimat yang terakhir yang kukatakan benar-benar menyesakkan dada. Aku dengan sengaja membuat luka di hati Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin Kyuhyun hanya tidak punya tempat melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dia tidak benar-benar membencimu." Sungmin hyung yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ceritaku mencoba menghiburku. Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun hanya perlu waktu untuk melupakannya dan kembali menerimamu, percayalah padaku. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu Kyuhyun dulu, biar aku yang membujuknya dan memberi pengertian padanya. Emosinya memang masih labil, jadi mengertilah." Sungmin hyung menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Aku kembali tersenyum.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun berhak marah mengingat betapa keras perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu dan betapa ia sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia malah dikhianati gadis itu dan ditinggal lari olehnya. Yang lebih menyakitkan, ia justru dikhianati hyungnya sendiri. Hyung macam apa aku?

Air mataku mengalir, Sungmin hyung sudah pulang sejak tadi. Pikiranku kacau, ini sungguh membuatku lelah secara mental maupun fisik. Kulihat poselku berbunyi, telepon dari appa. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Kuraih ponselku, ada apa abbeoji menelponku malam-malam begini?

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Datanglah ke ruanganku."

Kubereskan kertas-kertas yang menggunung di mejaku. Pukul 20.21, ini sudah malam dan abbeoji masih di kantor? Kalau aku sih memang sedang lembur, tapi ayah? Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruangannya, entah mengapa kurasa ini bukan pembicaraan biasa. Ini pasti sangat penting. Tapi soal apa? mungkinkah ini soal keadaan perusahaan yang semakin memburuk?

"Ne, abbeoji." Kataku setelah aku masuk ke ruangan presdir Cho.

"Donghae-ya, duduklah." Kami berdua duduk di shofa. Kulihat wajahnya cemas dan berantakan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" dia hanya tersenyum lalu menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Donghae-ya, aku butuh bantuanmu." Wajahnya serius menatapku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti

." Tolong jaga Kyuhyun." Suaranya terdengar sedih dan memohon.

Meskipun abbeoji jarang member perhatian dalam bentuk kasih sayang kepada Kyuhyun, aku tahu dia menyayangi Kyuhyun dan aku juga tahu Kyuhyun menyayangi ayahnya. Sungguh aku tidak akan tega menolak permintaannya, apalahi itulah janjiku sejak dia mengangkatku menjadi anak angkatnya.

"Ne." hanya itu kata yang bisa kuucapkan.

" Kau tahu kan perusahaan kita sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik." Dia terlihat berpikir." Sangat tidak baik." Lanjutnya. Aku tahu, batinku.

" Saham perusahaan kita turun drastis dalam waktu semalam. Beberapa investor marah besar. Kau tahu tuan Lau, kan? Kurasa dia sangat dendam padaku. Belum waktu jatuh tempo ia sudah mengejarku dengan dengan utang. Tidak, dia bahkan tidak hanya mengejarku tapi juga Kyuhyun."

Aku tidak terlalu terkejut soal bangkrutnya. Tapi soal tuan Lau? Dia punya jaringan mafia yang besar di Taiwan dan dia mengejar Kyuhyun? Apa salah Kyuhyun sampai ia ikutan diincar?

" Donghae-ya, aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu dulu soal keadaan peusahaan kita, dia sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahnya. Kalau dia sampai tahu, dia pasti sedih dan itu akan mempengaruhi prestasinya. Aku ingin dia lulus cumlaude. Hahahaha." Keningku berkerut. Dia tertawa? Apa dia sudah sampai depresi?

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan dia lulus cumloude. Jangan khawatir." Seolah tahu pertanyaanku, dia menjawab kemudian kembali tertawa.

"Kyuhyun memang sangat membanggakan. Saya sendiri senang sekali punya namdongsaeng seperti dia. Kamsahaeyo." Sesaat kecemassan kami hilang.

"Ya, aku juga bangga memppunyai putra sepertimu." Dia menatapku teduh. Tiba-tiba aku merasa benar-benar mempunyai ayah.

" Donghae-ya, kau benar-benar harus menjaganya. Tuan Lau tidak main-main, dia menerorku, dia mengancam akan membunuhku dan Kyuhyun." Kembali suasana cemas menyelimuti kami.

"Aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku sudah tahu seperti apa tuan Lau itu, dia tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang membuatnya tidak senang. Tapi aku tetap berhutang padanya." Ada rasa menyesal yang terkandung dakam setiap kata-katanya. Hatiku teriris melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tapi anda tidak punya pilihan lain, tuan." Aku berusaha menghiburnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu, kau jangan terlalu lelah, ne?"

"Arraseoyo."

Aku masih terduduk saat sebuah sms menyadarkanku. Dari Sungmin hyung.

_'Donghae-ya, fighting!'_

Flash back end

T B C

Thanks. Mian kalo kependekan

Review please ….

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER.^,^


End file.
